


Kiss me deadly

by Astarte



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Manipulation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-02
Updated: 2008-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hat seine Gründe und Ruby ihre Tücken. Zweckdienliche Bündnisse oder One-Night-Stands sind in der Vergangenheit, aus deutlich weniger Substanz geschmiedet worden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss me deadly

**Author's Note:**

> Kein Porn bei diesem Pairing? Ich bin so lahm. Spoiler für SPN 3x09 Malleus Maleficarum.

_Come right in, forget 'bout him -_

Dean starb in dem Moment, als er mit einem Judaskuss alles verriet, woran er glaubte.

Genau in dieselben Fußstapfen trat, die seinen Dad vom Podest brettern ließen und das Heldenbildnis in seinen Augen zerbröckeln. Es schmerzte kein Bisschen, die Besiegelung seines Endes und Reue war für Idioten, die nicht wussten, worauf sie sich einließen.

Dean hatte eine relativ genaue Vorstellung davon, auch wenn Hölle nur ein Schlagwort für ihn war und die Bedeutung verschwommen. Dean umfasste die Bedeutung, so wie eine Teufelsfalle einen Dämon umfasst. Unsichtbar festhaltend und unüberwindbar für den Gefangenen. Seine Hände waren gebunden. Er wurde nicht Sams zweite Chance riskieren, nur um mit heiler Haut davonzukommen. Seine Seele war sowieso ein hoffnungsloser Fall.

Vielleicht dachte Dean angestrengter über diese Dinge nach, seit Sam sich tiefer in seine Recherche vergrub, als gut für seine Psyche sein konnte. Er noch nicht einmal versuchte den Anschein zu wahren, dass er nicht gegen Deans Order verstieß. Sam fieberhaft nach einem Ausweg suchte, der keinen zu hohen Preis enthielt und sie wussten beide, dass Dämonen sich nicht übervorteilen ließen. Das war die Moral einer jeden Legende zu dem Thema. Die Happy Ends zu selten und Gott, Dean hörte manchmal die Höllenhunde in der Entfernung hungrig heulen.

Seine Rettung war ein Stück weiter außer Reichweite gerückt war, seit dieses Miststück ihm vor neun Tagen die Leviten gelesen hatte. Die Risse in seiner Seelenruhe mit jedem Tag stärker wurden, an denen er nichts unternahm. An denen er versuchte sorglos im Jetzt zu sein. Carpe Diem und war das nicht sein verfluchtes Lebensmotto?

Seine gottverdammte Wahl zu akzeptieren und nicht in Frage zu stellen, war schwieriger zu bewerkstelligen als vorher gedacht. Nicht Weggabelungen nachzutrauern, die soweit in der Vergangenheit lagen, dass manche davon verblassten, bevor er sie auseinander analysieren konnte und andere den Geruch von Blut in seiner Kehle brachten.

Es war nie ein Jahr gewesen, das war Sams erster Irrtum.

Es war bereits gestohlene Zeit und was auch immer Sam glauben wollte, Dean wusste es besser. Denn Sam glaubte manchmal zu viel, zu verzweifelt und vor allem zu geblendet. Es machte keinen Unterschied, dass Dean noch atmete und Kreaturen in die Hölle schickte, denen er zu bald folgen würde, um ihnen dort ausgeliefert zu sein. Ein kurzes Aufbegehren und die letzten Ficks mitnehmen, bevor er das Rampenlicht für Fegefeuer eintauschen würde.

Es war keine Bitterkeit, zumindest machte Dean sich das vor, nur gefasste Einsicht.

Er hatte gewusst, worauf er sich einließ und Dean hatte die Konsequenzen vorab abgewogen. Sie hatten ihm an diesem anderen Feuer schlicht den Atem genommen, als sie Dad die letzte Ehre erwiesen. Ließen ihn würgen und das Gefühl zu Ersticken war so real gewesen, auch wenn der Qualm in die andere Windrichtung abgezogen war. Er hing trotzdem für Wochen in ihren Kleidern, egal wie oft diese gewaschen wurden.

Vielleicht hatte Dean seit dieser Nacht nie mehr als Asche geschmeckt.

Vielleicht schon seit dem Augenblick, als Dean klar geworden war, warum sein Dad darauf bestanden hatte, sein Herz auszuschütten. Ihm all die Sentimentalitäten vor den Kopf zu knallen, mit denen er nichts hatte anfangen können. Stolz, Liebe und Bedauern waren keine Begriffe mit denen er von Dad etwas anfangen konnte. Nicht im Bezug auf ihm. Nicht laut ausgesprochen.

Nicht vorbehaltlos und es war kein kaschierter Minderwertigkeitskomplex. Es war das knochentiefe Wissen, dass er von seinem Vater geliebt wurde, das ihn vorher jeden Dreck von ihm schlucken ließ. Jede Anfeuerung, die wie eine Beleidigung klang in eine Warnung verwandelte, denn Menschen sterben ständig. Sterben in ihrem Job schneller und Pflichtvergessen tötet.

Zusammen mit tausend anderen Monstern, wenn der Job einen nicht selbst in eines verwandelte. Oder in die Hölle schickte. Vielleicht begrüßte er den Schwefel, der mit jedem Tag stärker wurde und das Ende seiner Reise markierte. Vielleicht belog Dean sich selbst, um nicht in die Knie zu gehen und dass er dem Tod aufrecht stehend begegnen wollte, war nicht mehr als falscher Stolz. Aber er hatte abgewogen, bevor er seine Lippen gegen die des Dämons an dieser Kreuzung gepresst hatte.

Dean war sich darüber klar, welche Leben er ausschlug, als er Sam zurückholte.

Präzise genug. Mit der nötigen Sorgfalt. Dean war nicht so bescheuert, dass er leichtfertig sein Jenseits als Einsatz brachte. Nicht wenn Wetten seinen Lebensunterhalt in Bargeld finanzierte, seit er das erste Mal mit einem gefälschten Ausweis in eine Billardhalle marschiert war. Mit schweißnassen Händen sein Taschengeld aufpoliert hatte und beinahe den entscheidenden Stoß vergeigt, weil Sam es nicht lassen konnte ihm überallhin zu folgen.

Er hatte an dieser Kreuzung gewusst, welche Heldentode ihm noch offen standen.

Wie oft ein Weltuntergang versucht worden war und wie selten der Versuch in der Vergangenheit zum Erfolg geführt hatte. Dass es nicht so enden musste. Der Plan ihres Erzfeindes so wie unzählige vor ihm scheitern würde. Nicht aufgehen. Immer jemand, der bereit war sich zwischen die Fronten zu werfen. Wenn nicht die Winchester dann die Gordons und Bobbys dieser Welt. Ob durch göttliche Fügung oder methodische Analyse der Bedrohung.

Dean hatte gewusst, dass er seinem Bruder nur mit Stunden Verzögerung in den Tod folgen konnte, wenn er es darauf anlegte. Dass er vielleicht sogar eine kleine Chance hatte, diese Selbstmordmission zu überleben, wenn er den gelbäugigen Bastard direkt herausforderte.

Und dann? Dean hatte auch gewusst, wie viele Türen von Lust zu Liebe führen konnten.

Dass es einfacher war, sich alleine treiben zu lassen, so wie es einfacher wurde, irgendwo hängen zu bleiben. Sich einen Job zu suchen, der kein Blut als Sold forderte. Die Einladung einer Nacht bis in den Morgen auszudehnen. Den Nachmittag. Die nächste Nacht. Woche. Monate und ehe er sich versehen hätte, wäre es nicht mehr komisch, neben einer Frau aufzuwachen, deren Lächeln er kannte. Von der er wusste, woher die Linien um ihre Augen kamen. Was der sich rundende Bauch ankündigte.

Dean hatte an dieser Kreuzung nicht blind entschieden, nicht so verzweifelt, wie er es unter Umständen sich selbst gerne versichern würde.

Er hatte ziemlich genau gewusst, womit er bezahlte und es war es ihm wert gewesen.

Die Waagschale kippte immer zugunsten von Sam und es war kein Schicksal, um das Dean seinen Bruder beneidete. Er hatte es nicht ertrage, der letzte Winchester zu sein. Nicht für eine Nacht ohne den Verstand zu verlieren und seine Seele war ein geringer Preis, um diesen zurückzugewinnen. Schale Erinnerungen mit Leben zu tauschen.

Und jetzt? Die kleine Blonde rieb ihm die Wahrheit unter die Nase, dass er sich vergessen würde. Auf Dauer. Alles verlieren, was ihn ausmachte. Was ihn zu Dean Winchester werden ließ und diese Entscheidung in erster Instanz treffen ließ. Reduziert bis nur noch schwarzer Rauch von ihm zurückblieb, der sich wahllos auf das erste Opfer stürzen würde, falls er jemals aus der Hölle entkommen sollte.

Es war keine gute Aussicht, aber Dean hatte sich an den Untergang schon gewöhnt.

Nur nicht an das erhöhte Tempo.

Die falsche Sicherheit von Treibsand und das ständige Sinken war Teil seines Lebens. Dean hatte nie nach der Tiefe gefragt, schlussendlich egal. Er wusste schon immer, wie es endet. Nur nicht wo. Dass er Harfenklimpern nicht vermissen würde, erschien logisch, wenn AC/DC auf voller Lautstärke aus den Boxen dröhnte und Sam neben ihm saß. Der Fahrtwind sein Blut abkühlte. Endlose Highways und kein konkretes Ziel vor Augen, nur der nächste Gig. Der nächste Job, der erledigt werden musste, bevor der Boogeyman sich ein weiteres Opfer suchte.

Dean hatte das Gefühl geliebt, eingreifen zu können. Etwas zu verändern und seine Spuren zu hinterlassen in all den Kleinstädten und Spukstätten. In dem Staub der Jahrzehnte und Jahrhunderte, den er aufwühlte. Selbst wenn sich niemand an sein Gesicht erinnern würde. Zwei Jahre später oder zwei Tage. Dean hatte gewusst für was er einstand.

Weshalb es sich lohnte, so zu leben und dass es sich lohnen würde, so zu sterben.

Die Gewissheit hatte einen Knick bekommen und er zeigte Ermüdungserscheinungen.

Seine Hände waren am Ende ihrer Beschäftigung angekommen. Alle Waffen gereinigt und wieder zusammengebaut. Die Aufgabe so vertraut, dass er ihr ohne zweiten Gedanken nachgegangen war. Er sortierte diejenigen aus, die mal wieder zu Übungszwecken zum Einsatz kommen sollten.

„Schießtraining bei nächster Gelegenheit?“

Sam gab ein zustimmendes Geräusch von sich, ohne seine Nase aus dem Pergament zu erheben, das seine neuste Eroberung war. Relativ trocken, aber sein Bruder hatte schon immer einen seltsamen Geschmack für Zeitvertreib. Es wurde Zeit, dass sie mal wieder eine feuchtfröhliche Nacht hinter sich brachten, bevor Sam permanent mit einem Wälzer verwuchs. Dean wägte für eine Minute ab, ob er in Laune für Messerschärfen war, bevor er sich dagegen entschied.

Der Fernseher rauschte im Hintergrund. Hollywoodexplosionen.

Dean starrte auf die Mattscheibe. All die Erinnerungen durchgehend, die er in den letzten neunundzwanzig Jahren angesammelt hatte. Sie beinhalteten Feuer. Die wichtigsten hatten sich auf seine Knochen eingebrannt und er fragte sich, ob Ruby auf einem Scheiterhaufen ihre Passage in die Hölle eingelöst hatte, um sich so verzweifelt an ihre Menschlichkeit im Fegefeuer zu klammern.

Die Frau, die den Dämon antrieb, hatte nie aufgehört zu brennen und Dean wunderte sich, ob sie unter ihm genauso lichterloh brennen würde oder nur mit der Hitze ihres menschlichen Wirts. Ob es einen Unterschied machte, wenn er seinen Namen von einer zweischneidigen Dämonenzunge hörte oder ob es nur den üblichen Stich auslöste.

Ob er ihre Lügen leichtsinnig glauben sollte.

Einfach in Sams treuherziges Muster fallen, wenn jeder Instinkt in ihm aufbegehrte, dass sie nur das halbe Bild präsentierte. Wenn überhaupt. Die Blaupause, aus der er nicht ihre Absicht ablesen konnte, geschweige denn ob sich das Abenteuer lohnte. Ihre Agenda zu ergründe, war nur ein weiteres Grab ohne Knochen. Salz und Feuer. Interessant genug, um Ablenkung zu bieten, wenn ihm die Decke auf den Kopf fiel.

Was in den letzten Tagen schneller passierte, als ihm lieb war.

„Ich bin kurz weg.“ Sam sah mit verengten Augen von dem Wälzer auf, die Erklärung so gut wie jede andere, „Frische Luft schnappen.“

„Um diese Uhrzeit?“

Breites Lächeln, „Yepp, deine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte muss noch warten, Prinzessin.“

„Dean –" Er war so nicht in Laune für Sams Quengelei. Sein Starren bekam die Botschaft für den Augenblick problemlos durch. Lahmer Abschluss von Sam, „Sei vorsichtig.“

Er hob die Waffe, „Frisch geölt“, bevor er diese in seinen Hosenbund verschwinden ließ.

Zu einem anderer Zeitpunkt hätte er sich zu einem billigem Grinsen aufraffen könne, das Sam mit geschulten Augenrollen quittieren konnte. Aber nicht Heute. Die echte Sorge in der Miene seines Bruders zu mildern, so automatisch wie atmen. Nüchtern, „Es gibt einige Dinge, Sammy, die ich im Schlaf beherrsche. Selbstverteidigung gehört dazu.“

„Keine Zweifel meinerseits, aber - “

Dean schnitt ihn gnadenlos ab, „Gut.“

Die Jacke schnappend, war Dean draußen bevor sich Sams Bedenken in den Beginn einer Therapiestunde formen konnte.

Ruby wartete rauchend unter dem Straßenlicht außerhalb des Sichtfeldes ihres Motelzimmers. Sie wegen dieser Gewohnheit anzumachen war mager. Es war nicht so, als ob sie sich Gedanken machen musste, was sie töten konnte. Ihr standen nicht so viele Optionen offen und keine befand sich gerade in seiner Hand. Nicht mit seiner mangelnden Strategie oder aufflammenden Resignation.

Und er war es müde, wütend zu sein. Für den Augenblick.

Dean schloss zu ihr auf, „Auch das aufregende Nachtleben genießend?“

„Ihr habt euch das absolut letzte Kaff ausgesucht.“

Gehässig, „Dein Wort in Gottes Ohr – Ups, falscher Vorgesetzter.“

Sie fiel mühelos in seinen ausholenden Schritt ein, „Ha, Komiker.“

Dean war nicht in der Stimmung zu reden, nachdem er erfolgreich Sam ausgewichen war und Ruby hielt den Mund. Er verlangsamte sein Tempo, als ihm klar wurde, dass er genug über sein vermeintliches Schicksal von ihr gehört hatte. Kam am örtlichen Friedhof vorbei, mehr Macht der Gewohnheit als eine neue Spur und er sprang über den Zaun. Sie folgte. Kein Problem mit geweihtem Grund für sie und heiliger Boden war nicht mehr als nasses Wintergras unter ihren Boots.

Der Schneeregen kroch allmählich durch den dünnen Stoff seiner Jacke, betäubte seine Gliedmaßen. Seine Finger fühlten sich steif an und die Sensation von Eiseskälte war nicht negativ. War alles was er sich für die Zukunft wünschte.

Er blieb vor einem alten Grab stehen, der Schriftzug unlesbar und längst vergessen, „Worauf spekulierst du, Ruby? Egal, was Sam meint, das einzige Ticket, das du einlösen kannst, führt nach unten.“

„Du musst wissen, wohin gute Absichten führen. In der Hölle nützt Sam mir reichlich wenig.“ Als ob alles für sie geregelt wäre, gleichgültig, „Seine Heerschar ist hier. Ich sorge dafür, dass er es auch bleibt.“

„Er hat keine Legion hinter sich. Nicht bei meinem letzten Check.“

„Sam braucht keine.“

Dean starrte sie auffordernd an, bekam keine weitere Auskunft. „Dass du dich für unser Team zur Verfügung gestellt hast, ohne Absicherung. Aus der Güte deines tiefschwarzen Herzens.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf, „Nehme ich dir nicht ab.“

„Du hast mich durchschaut.“ Ruby schaffte es, allein die Idee ins Lächerliche zu ziehen, „Ich bin kein Teamspieler, kreuzige mich dafür.“

Er zeigte ihr ein abgehärtetes Grinsen, „Du willst erste Geige sein und mit einem Sam, der nach deinen Vorgaben tanzt. Schon klar. So wie ich es sehe, gibt es genug Optionen, die dich legitim machen.“

Dean zählt sie an den Fingern ab, „Du hast das andere Team königlich angepisst. Diese neue Macht im Westen, die von deinem Rekrutierer erwähnt wurde. Du willst deine Klauen in Sam schlagen, bevor es jemand anderes tut. Du willst dein Stück von der Beute. Du willst Puppen, Regenbögen und Weltfrieden.“ Ihm gingen die Finger aus, „Die einzige Möglichkeit, die mich nervös macht, bleibt Verrat und ich bezweifle, dass du in Sam deinen langersehnten Meister gefunden hast.“

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ich schätze in der Tat meine Unabhängigkeit, aber ich kann loyal sein.“

„Du hast deinen alten Boss getötet, Miststück. Oder es versucht.“

Das Gefühl, das über ihr Gesicht glitt, war keine Nervosität. Vielleicht nur Ungeduld, die sich in ihrer Stimme manifestierte, „Ich wurde sehr jung aufs Kreuz gelegt, Dean. Hexen sind Huren und mein Zuhälter war kein Engel. Rache war adäquates Mittel und ein toter Dämon ist in eurem Sinne. Ich bin lernfähig und kompetenter, was die Wahl meiner Verbündeten betrifft. Hoffe ich. Sam ist ein kalkuliertes Risiko und ich gehe davon aus, dass es sich für mich lohnen kann.“

Was ihn zurück zu Verrat brachte und Idealen.

„Soll ich dir abkaufen, dass du auf einen Heiligenschein scharf bist?“ Der Himmel als Endziel würde Sinn machen, wenn er ihr nur eine Sekunde lang ihren ‚Gefallenen Engel‘-Akt abkaufen würde. Was er nicht tat. Und selbst wenn, war ihr Ziel zu hoch gesteckt.

Die Wege für sie beide führten nur ins Untergeschoß. Was ihn zu der wichtigsten Frage überhaupt brachte, „Was macht Sam so verdammt besonders, Ruby?“

Ein Zungenschnalzen und mit aufgesetzt leichtem Ton, „Das würde die Überraschung verderben, Dean.“

Bissig, „Warum bin ich davon überzeugt, dass der Partyschmuck aus menschlichen Eingeweiden besteht.“

„Das wäre ein Rückschritt und ich befinde mich doch auf dem Weg der Besserung.“ Ihr Lächeln verhieß nichts Gutes, „Auch wenn ich mich weigere, die Garantie für Sams Aktionen zu übernehme. Nach deinem unschönen Abgang.“

Dean begrüßte den kalten Schauer, der über seinen Rücken kroch.

Er sparte sich den Vorwurf, sarkastische Begeisterung, „Tada. Dein großer Auftritt, Schätzchen. Denn Trauer muss kanalisiert werden, richtig. Der verlorene Welpe braucht eine Herrin.“

Ruby stand mit zurückgebeugtem Gesicht im Schneeregen, „Ziemlich geringe Meinung, die du von deinem Bruder hast, Dean.“

Er schüttelte den Kopf, nachsichtig, „Nein.“

Der Dämon tanzte verächtlich in ihren Augen, als sie ihn eingehend musterte. „Nein?“

„Nein. Ich unterschätze Sam nie.“

„Das fällt mir schwer zu glauben.“

„Ihr seid nicht für euren Glauben berühmt, Schätzchen.“

Neugieriges Vortasten, „Was würde deinen Glauben in Sam erschüttern, Dean? Dass er dich nicht retten kann oder wie weit er bereit ist, für dich zu gehen?“

Dean machte sich auf den Rückweg, ohne Antwort.

Ruby blieb an dem unbekannten Grab zurück, sie waren alle nur Fußsoldaten.

_We'll have ourselves a ball - hey._

So die Sache mit Ruby war Ablenkung und Dean war nur zu gerne bereit, seinen Verstand in diese Richtung einzusetzen. Es war entspannender, als sich selbst langsam in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Da war nichts, das die Entwicklung zu Deans Gunsten ändern konnte, wenn er aus dem Spiel war.

Ruby hatte Zeit. Sie konnte auf ihre Chance lauern. Sie konnte die paar Monate warten, bis er seinen Platz an Sams Seite endgültig räumen würde und der verzweifelt genug für Dummheiten wurde. Sam seine Nase schließlich lange genug aus den Büchern bekam, um ihr ein offenes Ohr zu leihen.

Ein paar gute Tipps und plötzlich war sie Back-up. Ein verlockendes Angebot. Vielleicht die Option ihn aus der Hölle zu holen, um ihn zu einer großen Torheit zu verführen und er vertraute Sam. Aber nicht dabei, einen klaren Kopf zu bewahren, während seine Seele im Inferno schmorrte, das Dean für sich aufgestapelt hatte. Dean kannte diese Schuld aus erster Hand und es war keine, die er Sam jemals hätte aufladen wollen.

So wie dieser ihm sicher gerne erspart hätte, ihm beim Sterben zu zusehen.

Zu spät für diese Überlegungen.

Das Schicksal hatte seinen Lauf genommen und Pech machte nur das Feuer heißer.

Ruby würde zwischen Sams Laken gleiten, um ihren Griff zu festigen und ihren Willen durchzusetzen. Und warum nicht? Es war der einfachste Weg. Dass Sam nicht unbedingt auf Leinen stand, die ihn festhielten, würde sie früh genug herausfinden. Dean würde nicht als Geist hier abhängen und Sam in die richtige Richtung werfen können, wenn es drauf ankam. Er würde zu Stücken geschlagen und dann solange neu zusammengesetzt, bis der letzte Rest seiner Menschlichkeit in den Flammen verloren gegangen war.

An jenem Ort gab es kein Echo.

Hier schon.

Eine andere Stadt, ein anderes Hotel, die gleiche regnerische Winternacht fünf Tage später. Dean mit wachsender Klaustrophobie und sie im Eisregen ohne Schutz zu suchen. Rubys beklemmende Fähigkeit, ihrer Fährte blind durch zwei Bundesstaaten zu folgen. Und wenn sie es konnte, wie viele ihrer Kumpels waren noch dazu in der Lage?

„Was benötigt es, um dich loszuwerden?“

„Mehr Magie, als zu der ihr Jungs fähig seid.“ Sie gab ihm ein rotzfreches Grinsen, „Mit Bobbys Unterstützung könntet ihr mich wahrscheinlich abschütteln. Ich hege leise Zweifel diesbezüglich.“

Sie fiel wieder in seinen Schritt und dieses Kaff war groß genug für eine Billardhalle, aber Dean änderte seine Pläne für Bargeld mit ihrem Auftauchen. Er hatte seine Prioritäten und aus ihr schlau zu werden, war relativ weit oben auf dieser kurzen Liste.

Ruby kräuselte angewidert die Stirn, „Es sind ein paar mächtige Bücher zerstört worden, seit meiner Zeit.“

„Nicht dein Wissen über deren Inhalt, ist meine starke Vermutung.“

Verneinendes Kopfschütteln, „Nope.“

Nach zwei Minuten Schweigen zählte Dean gereizt auf, diesmal ohne Finger, „Hier ist, was ich über dich weiß. Wir haben dich unfreiwillig befreit, als das Höllentor für die gesamte Dämonenpopulation sperrangelweit offen stand. Du hast seitdem freiwillig unsere Ärsche gerettet. Mehrfach, ich gebe dir das. Ich habe keinen Schimmer, was du von Sam willst oder generell im Schilde führst. Und du wirst mich höchstwahrscheinlich überleben, somit werde ich nie in den Genuss von Aufklärung kommen.“

Ruby gab ihm ein abwertendes Schnauben, „Dean, für Blumen und Bienen ist es ein paar Bestäubungen zu spät. Denkst du nicht.“

„Kondome, Schätzchen. Vorsicht ist besser als Nachsicht und du bist unglaublich lahm, wenn du das Thema wechseln willst.“ Ein langer Seitenblick, „Wir haben dir keinen einzigen Grund gegeben, Ruby, uns nicht zu unterschätzen und das ist okay. Andere vor dir haben es getan.“

Sie lachte auf, ein seltsam rostiger Klang, „Und sind dafür zur Hölle gefahren. Ist das dein Punkt, Junge. Deine Drohung. Dass du dort im eigenen Saft gebraten auf mich warten wirst, wenn ich es wagen sollte, Sam auch nur ein Haar zu krümmen?“

Zustimmendes Grinsen seinerseits und sie fuhr höhnisch fort, „Dean, Dean, ich könnte dich in dieser Sekunde über den Jordan kicken. – Hast du die geringste Vorstellung, wie viele Tricks ich noch aus dem Ärmel schütteln kann, um deinen Siedepunkt dort hochzuschrauben. Mein Einfluss schlägt deinen. Auch wenn Zeit relativ ist, war ich eine verflucht lange Zeit unter den Gottverdammten.“

„Yeah.“ Seit der Pest oder so. Fast sieben Jahrhunderte. Dean hatte die Fußnoten erhalten, wenn auch nicht ihr eigentliches Dossier. Seine Geduld noch nicht erschöpft, „Nichts was ich oder du sage, ist von Bedeutung, das ist mein Punkt, Süße. Taten sprechen lauter als Worte. Deine Frischluftkur vom Schwefel sollte nicht abrupt beendet werden, nur weil es verführerisch war, Sam kurz zu hintergehen.“

Milder Spott, „Hast du das ‚Harter Kerl‘-Gehabe vorerst aus deinem System, El Deano?“

Genervtes Ja von ihm. Ruby war nützlich, weil es für sie nützlich war, sie am Leben zu halten. Wann sich das ändern würde, unterlag allein ihren Regeln. Dean konnte Sam warnen, aber wann hatte der das letzte Mal auf ihn gehört? Okay, vor drei Stunden. Aber Dean wusste zu genau, wie irrational man alleine mit der Leiche seines Bruders im Raum werden konnte und Sams Abendlektüre bestand nicht aus ‚Hänsel und Gretel‘ und den Hexenhammer hatte der mit zarten vierzehn durch.

Sie nahm die Unterhaltung wieder auf, „Mmh, was ist mit Hintergehung deiner Person?“

„Ich sollte dir einen Unzen Vertrauen entgegenbringen, damit dieses Szenario eintreffen kann.“ Er zuckte die Achseln, „Was ich nicht tue. Außerdem würde das nicht gerade dein Ansehen in Sams Augen aufwerten. Ich sehe dich für das, was du bist.“

„Wirklich und was genau ist das?“

„Die Frau, deren Körper du gestohlen und deren Leben du zerstört hast. Durch einen Dämon animiert, der nicht die geringsten Skrupel hatte, eine Unschuldige für seine Zwecke zu missbrauchen. Ich sehe dich, Ruby.“

„Willst du wissen, was ich sehe, wenn ich in den Spiegel sehe, Dean? Ich sehe eine Frau, die sich Schlafmittel eingeworfen hat, weil sie diese Existenz nicht mehr wach ertragen konnte. Ein schwacher Feigling. Ein depressiver Niemand. Jemand, der vom College überfordert war und meinte, dass die Hilferufe überhört worden sind. Eine Frau, der ich einen Ausweg präsentiert habe, der nicht in Agonie endet. Sie wird nicht zur Hölle fahren, nur weil sie nie im Bett ihres Ex eingeschlafen ist. Sie ist wegen meines Eingreifens aufgestanden. Sie ist relativ glücklich, mir auf diesem Ritt Gesellschaft zu leisten. Also täuscht das Äußere wie so oft.“

Vielleicht hatte sie dieses Argument gewonnen, wenn er ihr Glauben schenkte.

Dean krallte sich an seinen Zweifeln fest und gab ihr nur ein kaltes Lächeln, „Sehr aufopferungsvoll und weitsichtig von dir. Dir einen Körper zu suchen, der nur darauf wartete für seine selbstlosen Zwecke eingespannt zu werden.“

„Ich weiß.“ Gewinnend, „Immer der barmherzige Samariter, meine Wenigkeit. Im Gegensatz zu dir.“

Er blieb stehen, starrte sie nieder und Ruby behielt ihren arroganten Ausdruck.

Unbeeindruckt von seinem greifbaren Misstrauen. Gegen ihre Taschentuch-Geschichte, ihre bloße Anwesenheit und ihre Einmischung in sein organisiertes Leben. Und Dean sollte gar nicht mehr hier sein, um Sam unwillkommene Ratschläge zu verpassen oder Ruby anzuklagen.

Seine Zweckdienlichkeit war ausgelaufen, spätestens mit dem Aufprall eines Trucks, der jeden Stahlrahmen verzogen hatte und sein Gehirn in Brei verwandelt. Der Dämon vor ihm würde sagen, dass es in seinem Oberstübchen keinen Unterschied zu vorher gegeben hätte. Dass er seinen Bruder davor zurückgehalten hatte, das Richtige zu tun. Dass es okay gewesen wäre, seinem Vater diese Kugel in den Kopf zu jagen.

Ein Zivilist weniger im Kreuzfeuer oder Hunderte.

Und wer war er, dass er sich ein Urteil hatte erlauben können, wie John Winchester zu sterben hatte und wie nicht. Dass dieser Krieg zum Großteil auf seine Kappe ging und Dean vielleicht seine guten Absichten zurückschrauben sollte, um sich die Zerstörung genauer anzusehen, die er aus dem Sack gelassen hatte. Zusammen mit ihr.

Bläuliche Lippen und die Frage, wie lange Ruby in der Kälte diesmal auf ihn gewartet hatte. Wie lange auf der anderen Seite des Tores, dessen Öffnung Dean auch nicht verhindert hatte. Es war letztlich unerheblich. Die Tropfen glitzerten auf ihren blassen Wangen, verwandelten sie trügerisch einfach in ein Mädchen, das mit Wasser voll gesogenen Klamotten gerade mal sein halbes Kampfgewicht auf die Waage bringen würde.

Es war eine Lüge. Ihre gesamte Existenz.

Der Gegensatz zu seiner nicht so verdammt groß.

Die Einladung in der Kurve ihres halboffenen Lächelns war nicht für ihn bestimmt, die Herausforderung darin schon. Dean ergriff die Gelegenheit beim Schopf und sie. Seine Finger in ihrem nassen Haar war Andeutung genug für sein Vorhaben und sie zuckte nicht vor ihm zurück.

Ein Hauch Verblüffung funkelte ihm rabenschwarz entgegen, schneidend, „Du willst diese Annäherung an deinen Erzfeind, Dean? An den Körper einer Frau, die nicht ihre Zustimmung geben kann.“

Sein Atem weißer Dunst über ihrer wächsernen Haut, den Eindruck einer Chimäre im dreckigen Straßenlicht verstärkend. Sie stand unnatürlich still. Still genug, um ihm eine Gänsehaut zu verpassen, bei dem Gedanken, was er alles von ihr wollte. Stillstand stand nicht unbedingt hoch auf der Liste, die Zustimmung dagegen schon. Dean würde so oder so einigen Schlaf darüber verlieren, dass er diese Grenze überschritt.

Das war nicht mehr graues Terrain, sondern eindeutig mit Falsch in Warnfarben gekennzeichnetes. Mit Stacheldraht und Minenfeld.

Ein zersplittertes Grollen, „Kannst du sie mir trotzdem geben?“

„Natürlich.“

Dämonen entstellen die Wahrheit, verdrehten sie und logen, um ihren Willen durchzusetzen. Das waren Gedanken für später. Später. Wenn er wieder bereit war zu denken und nicht jedes schmerzhafte Versagen direkt unter der Oberfläche zu schimmern schien. Zusammen mit dem kranken Verlangen. Er brauchte ein Sieb, um all den Mist in seinem Kopf zu klären und vielleicht konnte sie das bieten. Mit einem Vorgeschmack.

Ihr Lächeln war zwischen grausam und nachsichtig angesiedelt.

Die Mischung aufwühlend genug und ihre Finger eiskalt gegen seinen Nacken. Der Geruch von kaltem Rauch auf ihrer Haut, in ihren Kleidern und er schloss ohne Stocken den Abstand zwischen ihnen.

Es war kein Judaskuss.

Dean hatte den Verrat seiner Ideale bereits hinter sich gebracht und nichts mehr von Wert, das er an sie verscherbeln konnte. Es war vertrauter Schwefel in der Tiefe ihres Mundes und sein Herzschlag, der panisch gegen seine Brust hämmerte. Die Vorahnung seines Endes und kein Feuer der Wiedergeburt, sondern die Kälte der Nacht. Dean strauchelte unter ihrem freimütigen Angriff. Die Art wie sie sich öffnete und anbot. Kein affektiertes Reizen, das seine üblichen Eroberungen ausspielten, um seine Qualitäten als Liebhaber vorab zu testen.

Die Sicherheit von mangelnden Gewissen und vielleicht beneidete er Ruby dafür.

Dean konnte sie nicht verletzten, nicht bei diesem Kampf und es schimmerte in ihren Bewegungen durch. Direkte Beschwörung. Ihre Hüfte gegen seinen harten Schwanz. Erfahrung in der lasziven Drehung und er atmete zitternd in ihren Mund.

Er war sich sicher, dass Sam nicht die Art Bruder war, der mit derselben Frau ins Bett ging. Es würde einer Manipulationsweise relativ effektiv den Riegel vorschieben, wenn er das Treffen ausplauderte. Rubys Kurven waren auch nicht zu verachten und sein Grinsen wurde eine Spur selbstbewusster, als sie auffordernd stöhnte. Moral nicht unbedingt hoch im Kurs.

Sie waren beide Betrüger und wer wem den Galgenstrick umwickelte, schlussendlich in Sams Ermessen. Deans Gewissen im Bezug auf den Dämon in der Frau tadellos.

Er lotste Ruby gegen die Wand der leeren Straße. Gezähmte Gewalt in den Muskeln.

Das hingegen war vertrautes Terrain, geebnet durch unzählige Eroberungen vor ihr.

_Dirty deeds, done dirt cheap._  
_~AC/DC - Dirty deeds, done dirt cheap~_


End file.
